


The Attack Was Over In Seconds

by fromthedepthsofinsanity



Series: First Line - Homestuck Edition [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Archiveofourown Exclusive, F/M, Fear of Death, First Line Series, Implied Relationships, Werewolf!dirk, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedepthsofinsanity/pseuds/fromthedepthsofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane is the unfortunate victim of a wolf attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attack Was Over In Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more details about the series and my ill-fitting title, please consult the series description. Thank you and enjoy!

The attack was over in seconds. Jane barely had time to register the pain splintering through her flesh at her shoulder, thigh, and ankle. All she could concentrate on was the blood splattered across her cheek and glasses,  _ her blood _ , and the fact that she was being dragged across her own dewy lawn to the treeline beyond. 

She couldn’t move, and she couldn’t fight back. The shock was getting to her. She didn’t want to accept her fate, but it was inevitable that as soon as she was out of sight, she would be torn asunder, eaten, and shit out days later. The massive wolf pulling her along by the foot would see to that quite nicely. 

Jane couldn’t even call out for help anymore. There was something in the animal’s eyes, something dark, intelligent, and glittering, that froze all her systems. It’s black face drew her straight to the brightness staring her down, and she couldn’t tear her own eyes away. So drawn into them, so absolutely terrified by the blackness dwelling there that she didn’t notice she had come to a stop in a pile of rotting leaves. 

It moved to stand over her, its tremendous body rocking with heavy movement under dense muscle and evil purpose, and loomed in a lording sort of way above her shivering frame. Its mouth could do nothing but sneer, smirk, and show off inch-long pearly fangs. A gap caught her eye, a frivolous thing really to notice, but it was missing a large tooth on its right side. 

Tears ran down the sides of her face as its jaw came over closer to her throat, to ending her permanently. She only hoped that it would be quicker than it had been, less sloppy and more precise. Hot breath scorched her cheek as it huffed in disgust. In a flash, its head jerked to the freely bleeding bite at her shoulder. Its jaw opened wide, and its tongue laved the savaged flesh. 

She gasped, and her body gave an involuntary jerk, earning a deep, angry growl. Jane whimpered and willed her muscles to stop twitching, and it fell back into its buzzing quiet. The beast concentrated on nothing else for an eternity and simply licked until her blood stopped running so freely, and she felt lightheaded. She must be dying now; she’s lost too much. 

But not enough to keep her from reacting. The wolf turned to the shredded skin at her thigh and ran its broad, flat tongue from outside to in. Jane couldn’t stop the kick, which ended in a thump against the wolf’s ribs, a crack in her ankle, and a pained yelp. The monster reacted in kind, punishing her with its teeth chomping down on her calf and tossing its head. 

Jane screamed and kicked again weakly. She couldn’t land solidly anymore with it jerking about. Any moment her leg would be torn from its knee joint and she would be left to bleed out like a punctured water balloon. Her father would find her in the woods as a torn ragdoll, staring up through the thin, brown canopy with a look of helpless loss, of distant terror. 

“Stop,” She croaked as she gave in again, as she had a thousand times since the moment it first pounced on her in her backyard and tore open her neck, “Please.” 

And it did, but not of its own accord. A yellow blur zipped into sight briefly with the sound of pounding feet and answered her with a cascade of jerky, continuous yips and cries from her monster and terrifying growls and snarls from a new one. They danced away, the dark and the light; their bodies couldn’t be seen from where she lay, and she dared not turn her head to look where they had gone. She just was grateful that they had. 

The leaves trying to rest protested their scuffling and noise-making, but the endless space mimicked back their sounds as a cheering echo. One was advancing, as much as Jane could tell from what she heard, and another sounded to be in terrible pain. Its yips and yelps turned into a long, high note of agony, and the other’s growls deepened with satisfaction and pleasure. There was another clash of teeth and body against body, but then, nothing more than hissing leaves and the pounding of feet on hard dirt. 

Jane was alone. 

She laid there silently and barely took a breath. Her beast seemed gone, as did the other, but she could not risk moving and drawing attention should they be close enough to watch her. She watched the heavy clouds roll by above and counted the leaves that fell in the breeze. Neither returned as the blue holding up the puffy whites began to pinken and orange with sleep. It was her chance, her only chance. 

With every ounce of strength she had left (or lack thereof), Jane forced herself to roll over onto her stomach. Her right leg was useless now. With a bite to her thigh and calf, the muscles may as well be nothing more than broken rubber bands. Her left ankle was in the same state. She’d have to pull herself along with her arms. 

It was horrid work. Jane tried and tried, but she could not muster the strength to do anything more than push leaves aside as she attempted to pull herself. Her vision swam with murky water, and black flecked the edges. She couldn’t allow herself to pass out. She couldn’t stay in the tiny clearing where the wolves could return to tear her apart. Even if it meant going in the wrong direction, she had to get away. Someone had to be looking for her now. 

After many attempts, she finally moved forward a few inches, then a few more, then a foot. Little by little, she moved along until she couldn’t see where she had come from. The little hills helped; she could just let herself go and roll down a good lot of them. Uphill was another story. Jane maneuvered around them as much as she could, taking the easiest route she could find. 

She didn’t know how far she had gotten, nor did she know where she was anymore, but it didn’t matter. 

“Dad!” She cried hoarsely, hoping beyond hope that he would be just outside and heard her small call, “Dad!” 

But there was no answer. Jane had to keep moving. 

The sky continued to darken from pinks and oranges to purples and blues. Nighttime creatures began to rustle and yawn as the daytime retired. Things would be harder for her. Jane had never been good at finding her way around in the dark. 

She finally stopped to rest and laid her head against the icy ground beneath her palms. How far she had actually gotten, she couldn’t tell, but it felt as though she had traveled miles. She shivered. Her breath was coming out in white puffs. Damn the Autumn weather. She just needed it to stay warm for a few hours more. 

Dazzling blue irises were dulling behind the thin glasses as sleep, shock, fear, and weakness were weighing on her. Jane knew she had to move. She knew she had to get back to her warm home where her father could make everything right just as he always did. She knew if she fell asleep now, she’d never wake up again. 

Fresh tears cleaned the filth from her nose and cheeks. Why hadn’t anyone noticed she was gone? Weren’t people looking for her right now? If she fell asleep here, in the slight dip between tiny hills, would anyone find her? Would she be clinging to life or a bug-bitten, bird-pecked, wolf-stripped corpse half-frozen and mostly tenderized by the elements? 

She didn’t like to think about it, her life ending when she was so scared, so lonely, and so very hurt. She had so much more to do. She had to go shopping with Roxy one more time. She had to tell stories to Calliope. She had to pull the ultimate prank on John and listen to one more of Dave’s raps. She had to tell Dirk the size of her love was bigger than a meteor the size of Texas and tell them all how royally fucked the Earth would be on impact from that motherfucker. 

She didn’t want to die. Jane Crocker didn’t want to die yet. 

A warm wetness running across her cheek startled her so badly that her whole body jerked. Standing above her was a fawn-colored wolf with splashes of awful red across its chest and muzzle. It skittered back a bit at her reaction, its head cocking to one side when she didn’t lash out. Jane cried harder. 

“Please,” She begged, her vision darkening more with each passing moment, “Please, don’t.” 

The last thing she saw was those perfectly triangular ears smooth back onto its head and it lay down beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to say that Jane is not dead. Thus, I did not tag it. It won't ever be a tag on this. 
> 
> Secondly, I want to gauge everyone's reaction to this first bit before I dive headfirst into a full-blown multi-chapter tale of unnecessary drama and terribly written emotion. As I was writing, Jane and Dirk really spoke to me and convinced me that I could make this into a thing, but unfortunately, I have a great many pieces planned, so I cannot proceed unless I have good enough feedback. I really want to make sure that if I'm going to devote time toward this instead of my other projects that I have good reason to (not that there is a lack of want on my part, but it will be kept on the back-burner for a long time if it's just me wanting to go forward). As a result, this will be marked complete until the time I have decided that it's alright to go on. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this snippet. Hopefully all this writing will help move me along the right tracks for my already on-going fics.


End file.
